For Change
by callmera
Summary: "Dia sangat putih, lebih putih dari perkiraanku, seperti Lily itu." NCT; JohnIl, mpreg!au


**For Change**

NCT; JohnIl, mpreg!au

2k17 by Bubgummy

.

.

.

Pria kelahiran Chicago pada dua puluh tujuh tahun silam itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke dalam ruang rawat bernuansa baby blue. Sambil membawa seikat bunga, matanya bersibobrok dengan manik sosok kecil di atas ranjang yang tengah tersenyum manis kepada dirinya. Seo Johnny membalas senyum tipis, kemudian mendekat dan menarik kursi terdekat untuk diduduki di samping kekasih hatinya. Istrinya, rumahnya, dunianya.

 _"For me?"_ Moon Taeil, pria kecil dengan senyum malaikat itu menunjuk bunga Lily di genggaman Johnny yang setelahnya dijawab anggukan.

"Dia sangat putih, seperti Lily itu," ia menggumam seraya menatap Taeil dalam, "lebih putih dari perkiraanku. Kulitnya lembut dan bersih, pipinya gembil, kurasa dia akan tumbuh tinggi nantinya."

Tangan Taeil yang tak seberapa besar itu meninju pelan lengan suaminya dengan kesal, "ya, ya, terserah. Aku yang mengandungnya dan kau dengan mudah menurunkan genmu kepada anakku, ini tidak adil."

Johnny terkekeh, tangannya menyerahkan buket bunga tadi kepada Taeil, "dan tolong ingat bahwa dia juga anakku."

"Kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya?" tanpa menggubris perkataan Johnny sebelumnya, Taeil sibuk memandangi buket bunga di tangannya.

Mendengar itu Johnny reflek memandang langit-langit kamar rawat, "bagaimana dengan Jay Seo?"

"Apa-apaan itu?!" Taeil berseru tak setuju, meski suaranya tak terdengar kencang, "nama yang tak elit. Aku lebih suka nama Jaehyun."

"Jaehyun Seo?" Johnny menyeritkan kening.

"Jadi itu nama anak kalian?"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, dokter Ji Hansol ada di sana sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, bersama seorang perawat yang menggendong bayi mereka di belakangnya dan mendekati pasangan suami istri itu.

"Anakku?" suara Taeil hampir tak terdengar, matanya tak lepas memandangi si mungil yang bergelung nyaman di gendongan perawat.

Ia menerima Jaehyun sebelum sang perawat pergi, dipandanginya wajah gembil anaknya. Benar kata Johnny, dia sangat putih dan bersih. Jaehyun menangis keras, menyadari bahwa ia kini aman berada di dalam dekapan sang Ibu. Taeil hampir tak bisa menahan diri untuk menangis.

Hansol tersenyum, "ini pertama kalinya kau melihatnya, bukan? Jaehyun menangis keras ketika operasi, dia mencari dekapan ibunya. Sayangnya kau tidak cukup kuat untuk tersadar setelah operasi, tapi Johnny cukup hebat untuk dapat membuatnya diam."

Tangan Johnny terulur untuk menggenggam lengan Taeil, merangkulnya sebelah tangan, matanya mendadak mengabur, ia gemetar ketika ingatannya di hari kelahiran Jaehyun melintas. Di mana Hansol berkata Taeil mengalami masalah setelah melahirkan, Johnny tak mengingat puing-puing kejadian itu karena ia sibuk mendekap bayi Jaehyun yang masih merah. Jaehyun kecil yang belum memiliki nama dan mencari-cari keberadaan Ibunya. Johnny hampir kehilangan kewarasan, hari-hari itu membuatnya gila setengah mati sebelum akhirnya Taeil sadar beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Jaehyun, Seo Jaehyun. Ini Mama," suara Taeil terdengar serak, diciumnya pipi Jaehyun dengan lembut, "jangan menangis Sayang, Mama di sini."

"Jaehyun tau bahwa kau akan pergi," Johnny menatap nyalang ke arah dinding seakan enggan menatap istri dan anaknya, ia menatap Hansol, "berapa lama lagi?"

Pandangan Hansol berubah sendu dan senyumnya luntur, ia melirik Taeil dan Jaehyun dengan berat hati, "dalam kasus pendarahan seperti ini, biasanya tak akan lama. Aku tidak tahu pasti, aku bukan Tuhan, John."

Johnny meringis pilu, otaknya seakan tak dapat bekerja lagi. Di dalam pikirannya, ia hanya berharap ada keajaiban yang setidaknya mampu membuat mereka berdua tetap bersama, dua malaikatnya. Namun mengapa, ketika dia mendapatkan satu, maka ia harus kehilangan satu lagi? Mengapa Tuhan tak adil?

"Aku akan pergi," suara Hansol memecah keheningan sejak tangisan Jaehyun berhenti, "kuharap Tuhan memberikan yang terbaik."

Taeil tersenyum lembut, "terima kasih banyak."

Setelah pintu tertutup, dan Hansol menghilang di baliknya. Taeil membingkai wajah Johnny di dalam ingatannya, setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kali, dia ingin menatap wajah orang yang telah membahagiakannya selama lima tahun terakhir. Suaminya, tempatnya berlindung, ayah dari anaknya.

"Hei," Johnny berujar, "jangan memandangku seolah kau akan mati."

"Aku memang akan mati," jawabnya enteng, seolah dirinya tengah menantang kematian.

"Hentikan omong kosong itu, kau akan tetap di sini. Siapa yang akan menjaga Jaehyun nanti? Siapa yang memandikannya setiap hari? Siapa yang akan mengganti popoknya? Siapa yang akan membuatkannya susu? Aku tidak bisa," frustrasi, Johnny mengerang dan meluruhkan air matanya, "aku butuh kau, Jaehyun butuh kau. Karena itu jangan pergi."

"Kau bisa John," Taeil serta merta menumpahkan lelehannya, "kau yang pertama kali mendekapnya ketika dia lahir, kau yang dia butuhkan. Kau!"

"Tidak, kumohon jangan!" Johnny berteriak ketika Taeil menyandarkan punggungnya, wajahnya terlihat lelah dan lemas, tangannya gemetar hanya untuk menggendong Jaehyun di sana.

"Tapi aku lelah," Taeil balas membentak meski suaranya seolah habis, matanya sayu, "kau tidak bisa egois seperti ini, Johnny. Bagaimana dengan Jaehyun? Kau mau menelantarkannya nanti?"

"Tolong, Johnny...," sambungnya, suaranya terdengar putus-putus, "aku hanya ingin memeluk Jaehyun sebentar dan tidur."

"Silahkan jika itu maumu," Johnny membuang muka, "aku tak akan melarang."

Embusan napas Taeil terdengar semakin teratur, matanya perlahan menutup dan genggamannya terhadap Jaehyun berangsur mengendur. Semuanya tampak semakin gelap.

"Terima kasih Johnny..."

Jaehyun terbangun, menangis keras ketika diambil oleh sang ayah dari dekapan ibunya. Johnny menjerit kalap, memanggil nama Taeil entah berapa kali, meraung kepada Hansol yang memasuki ruangannya dengan tergesa. Meski pada akhirnya Taeil tetap memilih untuk tidur, membiarkan Jaehyun tetap di sini bersamanya.

Karena Jaehyun ada untuk menggantikan Taeil di sisinya.

Fin.

11 Juni 2017

 _a/n; Hai, sebenernya FF ini buat hadiah ultahnya Bang Bulan a.k.a Taeil tanggal 14 nanti, sekalian ulang tahunku kemarin tanggal 10 Juni. Maafkeun kalo absurd ini bikinnya ngebut muehehe._

 _Oh ya, btw saya ini Taeil uke shipper ehe. Ya gimana ya, mungil-mungil gemesin gitu jadi ga kuat haha._

 _Yang mau sequel siapa? Kalo ada waktu saya bikinin. Sok angkat tangan! /plak/_


End file.
